Taken to be strong
by Pollzy Claire
Summary: When Lucy is kicked out of Team Natsu, the spirit king takes her for training. Collecting the Red keys, she is now the most powerful celestial wizard in earthland. But can the guild accept her back?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Fiore and I had my keys and whip on me. I couldn't help but to feel a complete opposite to the weather though. Since Lisanna came back I have been ignored more and more. Nowadays I come into the guildhall unnoticed. Natsu is spending all of his time with Lisanna. I don't blame him, she really is lovable. But it is so hard to cope now I have no distractions. Distractions from what? You may distraction from my past. Before I joined fairy tail I- I use to cut. Thats why I always wear my boots. It is all on my I go swimming I use my magic to disguise them. You may wonder how I can do this to. It is because I originally had healing magic training as well as celestial, but because of my mums death I stopped using Healing magic. It reminded me of her. Of how I couldn't heal her.

As I arrived at the guildhall I come inside like as a shadow, unnoticed and not needed. I need to ask Natsu if we can finally go on a mission, I need my rent money. I don't really want to use my savings because that is only if I am really in trouble or I have got seriously hurt. Yes there is 1 million jewel in my savings, but i need to keep it in savings. I sit down at my usual seat at the bar. Mirajane is chatting over with Lisanna and the rest of the guild who is in the building is over by her.

"Hey Lucy!" Wendy greeted.

"Oh hey Wendy!" I replied putting the happiest smile on my face to cover my pain.

"Happy birthday!" She told me as she gave me a present. Oh yeah! It is my birthday!

"Thanks Wendy! This means so much!" I said, now a real smile lingered at my mouth. I opened the wrapping paper to reveal a rectangular small box. Inside it was a red gate key.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much! But where exactly did you get it? I thought they where only a legend too!" I blurted at her

"Well, When I found a cave in the woods, I realised at the back of the cave it was glowing. The glow came from a key in some water. It's as if it wanted me to find it and give it to you." She told me.

"Would you like to see me make a contract Wendy?" I offered.

"Sure!" She answered. I lead her outside where I got the key and then began.

"I Summon thee! Open! Gate of the Sky god, Thor!"

The power I had to use was almost enough to wipe me off my feet, but I managed to cover up the drain by keeping a smile on my face.

"Who dares to summon me?" A male voice boomed. The celestial spirit was about Lucys height and wore heavy black armor and had a square axe in his hand with lightning coming off it every few seconds. {Imagine Thor from the movies} His red cape emphasized his golden hair.

"Thor! I am so sorry for summoning you! I guess it probably has been years since being summoned..." I stated

"Oh, I am sorry, I forgot Xavier died." Thor told me

"So what days are you free?" I started.

"Every single day. To be honest I don't have as gooder time in the spirit world as in the human world. And I know your power wont take being summoning me everyday. But I will always protect you in times of trouble." Thor decided.

"Oh, gee thanks!" I yelled, as his gate started to close.

"Woah! He is soo cool! Thanks so much Wendy!"

"It was nothing!" she threw back at me as we walked back to the guild. I wonder who else remembered my birthday?

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted as he walked towards me. Lissanna followed him.

"Oh hey Natsu!" I smiled. I wonder what he got me!

"So Lucy, you know how Lissanna joined back?" He started. Oh know. Don't tell me it is happening!

"Yes?" I lured him on.

"Well, Team Natsu has always been a team of 5. The thing is, Lissanna wants to join!" Natsu continued

"OH yeah! Sure she can join!" I cut off

"No Luce, you see, we think you could use some money for your rent too! And seeing as your, well, the weakest one out of all of us, Do you mind leaving?" He told me.

"Your- kicking me off the team?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, Well, I mean, yeah- Kinda..." Natsu finished. I put on my most happy face and Smiled.

"Sure! I was just gonna ask if you don't mind me going on a Solo mission! I mean, I do need the money!" I 'agreed'. How could he not see the pain in my eyes?

"Okay! Well, then bye Luce!" He shrugged and walked away.

It was at that point I felt like I just wanted to disappear. They kicked me out- because I am not strong enough! They don't know me! They don't know the demon blood that runs through my Veins. The whip is my blood sealer. But when this happens... Then everything suddenly glowed.

* * *

_**No-ones POV**_

A bright blue glow came off the body of Lucy, starting at her whip. It soon covered the whole of her body, like Erza's requip but brighter and more powerful. A demonic flow pulsed over and was sensed by all the dragon slayers in the surrounding area. When the glow faded, a Lady with golden Dogs ears, a tail a whip, 3 knifes attached to her belt, a black leather Skirt, Fur coat and White top stood in lucy's place her black boots now had fur inside. Her keyring and whip still glowing. The whip now kind of 'Evolved' so to speak. It was full black with a white tip, the tip also flickered and on the hand hold it had multiply "buttons" So to speak, Then it shrunk down to fit inside the handhold bit. Then the keys. She gained 5 black keys. And not forgetting, the very detailed leather gloves she now wore.

The biggest changes though, was her eyes. From being a chocolate brown they now flared a golden colour.

The guild, once chatting like it was just another day, silenced. Everyone looked at the new Lucy.

No-one dared to say a thing.

Then suddenly, just as everyone thought the changes where over, The whole of her golden, silver and red keys glowed and the celestial spirits then all marched through there golden doors, surrounding Lucy.

Thor, Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries,Scorpio, Gemini, Capricorn, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Puu and Pyxis all summoned.

And then, the celestial spirit King appeared.

"We hear someone just called the Celestial priestess 'Weak', because of this incident, we are taking her with us for Spirit training. Why? So she can kick each, and everyone of your asses." He announced.

"She will be back in her own time." He said, and with that, all of the spirits, and Lucy, disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lucy POV**_

I landed on a foreign world. Traveling through the portal took up a lot of energy. Heck, even summoning all my spirits took up a lot of energy. But the funny thing is, she felt like she was having Magical energy fed into her every second.

"Okay Celestial Priestess, You are going to train here. You shall not need to sleep, eat, drink or rest, due to the way our world works. Let us begin." The spirit king announced. Then he summoned all her spirits, except the ones in the black keys. After of which, he took away her keys.

"Lucy. Train your spirits." He ordered. "Anything you may need, just think of it and it will appear." Then, he too disappeared.

Lucy first imagined a race track. The black environment formed it.

"Spirits, we must train by order of the spirit king. Now, the first thing we need to get is speed. Everyday, between 10-12, 1-3, 4-6 you must keep going around this course. Do not stop. If you are able to keep running for 2 hours straight, by the end of the week you will keep going on this activity. It is almost 10 now. I will see you in a weeks time." She ordered. Then, she too started to go around the course. Hating herself for setting this, her human side of her yelled from the physical pain. But now that she is half demon, she can run for miles.

By the end of the week, she had mastered the skill, and so had the rest.

Next week she spent with 10-12 running and every other hour up to 6 was doing gym, climbing, backflips, landings... ect.

The week after she changed it so at 7-8 running, 8-9 gym 9-6 taekwondo.

The next week she did 6-7 running, 7-8 gym 8-9 taekwondo 9-6 weapons practice

And so the final timetable looked like this:

6-7 running, 7-8 gym 8-9 taekwondo 9-10 weapons 10-11 meditating 11-12 12-1 Magic training 1-2 Study 2-3 Cooking classes 3-4 Hunting 4-5 More sport 5-6 medical training

By the end of it, all of my spirits could do something to aid a battle, weather it was First aid, fighting or using there magic.

* * *

_**A long time after Lucy started training (Lucy POV)**_

"Ahh! Lucy, I have given you a year to train your Celestial friends. Now it is time for me, to train you. But, I prefer to be a little different. I will give you my Exeed and Another spirit." He declared. And before I knew it, I was through the gate and right at the front door of my apartment.

I got my key and unlocked the door. I was so tired. I decided to grab a banana and go to sleep. As I walked into my bedroom I then noticed another key and a egg? on my bed. I walked towards the egg. It was white, like a perl. then I started to hear cracking, followed by a dark black line marking the perl white egg.

Then, all at once the top of it cracked open. A baby purple ball of fluff lept out. Then suddenly transformed into a 10 year old girl. She had violet eyes, long purple hair and a yellow outfit

"hello Lucy! I originally was a spirit, but I never had a key so the Celestial spirit king let me be the Celestial priestess and I am now your pet/friend. Very much like Happy! Call me violette" Her cheerful voice gleamed.

"Its tiring being in human form." She finished, as she turned back into the purple ball of fluff, but this time, with wings. Then she transformed once more but into a rucksack like forum. Edging me to put her on, I did so and she then flew me up into the air and right over to fairytail. Luckily, I grabbed the new purple key and hooked it to my keyring.

* * *

_**Natsu POV** _

Its been 2 years to this day. It's also Lucys birthday... how much has she changed? Will she come back?

then the doors flew open and stood there was a lady with blond hair with purple tips, her cape was dark violet, her eyes where gold, her skirt was leather but had leggings underneath, topped with a leather jacket and plain white t-shirt. Her leather high heeled boots and her ears topped off her look. On her belt hung Keys and a whip. Wait, those are Lucys keys! Thats Lucys whip! Wait- THATS LUCY!

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

I marched into the guild. I saw a very depressing sight. Natsu sat on his own at the counter, Gray on the opposite side. Bisca and Lissanna chatted in the corner, Cana sat far away from the drinking barrels and the rest of them spread out on the tables. Everyone looked at me with uncertainty. They, they didn't recognise me? I can't have changed that much! I then glanced down at my attire. Well, I guess I have.

I then summoned all my spirits at once. It was easy after the training.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray and the rest of you who called me weak. Come and fight me, at the stadium. NOW!" I boomed, before heading to the said place.

After getting there I turned around to see every single member of fairy tail walk in.

"Come at me, my Nacrama" I chanted.

I summoned Thor, Loke, Mercury {I got him in training}, Diana, Janus, Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries,Scorpio, Gemini, Capricorn, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Puu and Pyxis. Not quite a equal match in numbers, but more than fair in strength. I stood back as even Lyra used her music to make every one sleepy and not as awake, Mercury sent false messages to people, Thor struck the rest. Then I felt it coming, Natsu aiming for me.

I backflipped straight out of the way.

and again, and again. Time for my turn.

I Grabbed my whip and tied him to a post, then Lyra played to knock him out. At the end of it, everyone except Gildarts. I summoned the rest of the Red key spirits to take him down. In about 10 seconds he was no longer conscious. Then I used my new magic, healing, to heal everyone back to the standard before they started.

"What happened?" Everyone questioned.

"Lucy, it seems as you are much stronger than your old self." Mirajane stated.

"Indeed I am. I also have more of a broader range of magic. Now, If you excuse me, I need to go and get my rent." I finished. Then vanished into nothingness using my new deceiving magic. Violet flew me to the guildhall where i summoned my spirits.

"Thor, Virgo, Crux and Cancer take this mission." I told them, giving them a 30,000 job mission to kill a few beasts. "If you fail it close your gate and call me." I finished. They then marched off.

"the rest of you. you can go. you have earned it!" I suggested. The guild hall was just about empty when the Guild arrived.

"LUCY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" MAster boomed


	3. Chapter 3

OH. No. Master was coming. He must have heard. He must know.

"LUCY GET IN MY OFFICE THIS SECOND!" He bellowed. I walked quickly in, locking the door behind me.

"I can sense it. you know Lucy." Master stated. "You promised me all those years ago you would tell him! Where is she? I must know this instant!" Master left no room to argue.

"Shes training in the spirit world. Seeing as the only trainer that doesn't know him in there." I told him, holding back tears.

"how old is she?" Master calmed.

"Shes got the body of a 12 year old due to aging in the Spirit world is diffrent than here. Shes really 4" I told him.

"And her name?" He questioned.

"Alera." I answered.

"Now do you mind telling me the father?" He asked. I almost said- almost. But if anyone knew it would slip out somehow. So I shook my head in shame.

"When will you introduce her to the guild?" He quizzed

"I- I dont know." I told him, then I walked through the shut door. No, Im not a ghost, I just trained in multiple kinds of magic.

* * *

**So guys! I am so glad for all 11 Followers! I mean 11! THAT IS MENTAL! So for your kindness, I will let you pick (well, vote) who the father is!**

**Review on this chapter to vote.**

**The people it can be are:**

**Natsu**

**Gray**

**Gajeel**

**Laxus**

**Elfman**

**Jellal**

**Midnight?**

**Freed**

**Lyon**

* * *

**Vote sOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out into the main guild hall. Alera can't meet him yet. He has to know. I glanced over at his sleeping form, remembering what we did those years ago...

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was the guilds birthday today, so everyone was partying and celebrating, including the newly joined Midnight. He has always been asleep while at the guild though. If I wasn't so busy in team Natsu I would probably try and make friends with the old enemy, also with Laxus. He came back a couple of days ago asking for forgiveness._

_It was the guilds birthday today and the week before mine , so everyone was partying and celebrating. It was that day we decided to get him heavily drunk. Using Evergreens Eyes to turn everyone into a statue we forced a magic potion down everyone. What it did was give the same effect as alcohol but everything you do you forget. We did this to the master too. I used this potion on everyone. I was the only one unaffected because I was handing it out. It was when they put on the prom style music that he walked up to me and asked for a dance. We waltzed around the floor without a care in the world. It was then when we went home straight after that dance, all alone. Me being drunk and not thinking, agreed without seeing what would become of it._

_When we reached my house we went and sat on my bed. He whispered in my ear "Lucy. I love you. I love you to the end of the world and back." and then sent an electric kiss right to my lips. After that, you can probably guess what happened._

* * *

Glancing back over at him now, I can tell he has changed since then. His personality has matured. I just, I don't know how to tell him. What if I just bring her here in her inu form like I? That would cover up and looks of him, and his scent! Brilliant! And with that, I disappeared into a bright light.

**DAMN IT! WHAT HAPPENED Gray, Natsu, Lyon, Midnight, Elfman, Jellal, Gajeel and Freed where all assassinated by your guy's votes to Laxus!**

**Well, Laxus voters, you will be pleased to here the Lightning Dragon slayer won...**

**So I am going to have to put up with the Shipping. Personally I like Nalu, Greylu, or Midlu **

**So yeah**

**OTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**READ THIS PLEASE!**

**I am starting up a competition. You guys are gonna write the next chapter! (Wooh!)**

**The reasons are cause I'm going to be away for 10 days. D-: **

**So what about this chapter your going to write?**

**Well here is the thing. You need to follow a minor starting point, with Lucy talking to her daughter! You can describe Alera anyway you want, but she is meant to look around 9-12. Then, you can have either**

**A) Lucy introducing Alera to the guild**

**B)Lucy having a conversation with a guild member about Alera.**

**C) Alera being trained**

**D) Violette (Lucys exeed) finding out about Alera**

**E) Lucy using the 5 black keys...**

**F) Lucy talking to Thor/ One of the red key spirits (They are based on Roman Gods)**

**G) A mix of the other options or your own thing!**

**HOW TO ENTER**

_**Either Email me the entry - Pollzyclaire **_

_**Or PM me it**_

_**OR SKYPE ME IT! - Pollzyclaire**_

_**IT DOESN'T MATTER ON THE SIZE OF THE CHAPTER, AS I WILL PROBABLY MIX IT UP AND USE DIFFERENT BITS FROM YOUR STORIES!**_

**See you in 10 days!**


End file.
